How Do You Know He Loves You?
by TrinityFlower of Memories
Summary: Basically my thoughts on how it's been proven that Chad and Sonny likes each other--that Channy exists! Read and review please! It's more poetry than story, but I hope you like the style!
1. Chapter 1

We all need love in our life. It doesn't need to be from the super hot guy whose locker is across from yours. It shouldn't have to be the cutest guy on the football team, or basketball—or track, for all that matters. It can be friends, family, your best pal who's known you since birth.

It shouldn't have to be a heartthrob…

Except it that totally is.

Few prime and rare girls get that guy, and on that list—we may add Sonny' Monroe's name from 'So Random'.

Sonny, you've brightened up our day—go brighten yours now.

And good luck.

Because she's fallen in love with a certain heartthrob—a heartbreaker.

Oh, she'll deny it, and he will too.

But isn't that the fun of the romance—what makes it so innocent?

But really? Who would want a jerk like him? Who ALWAYS put you down and everything you stand up for?

Or someone so conceited that he won't give most girls a second glance?  
Why go for someone who's obsessed with looking at him—so proud, so handsome?  
Or how he can sweet talk you and then lie right to your face?

I'd like a guy like him—to never know what your guys' direction is flowing—always "fighting".

Maybe he always puts you down because he admires how you'll always get right back up so easily.

Maybe he won't give girls another look because you're all he has eyes for…

Maybe his sweet talk for you was real—he forgot who he was supposed to be. But, sadly, he has an image to uphold, and does denies his real soulful self for that. But maybe he's yearning for you. Maybe when he lies to your face—whether to make you happy or save you—it's because he misses you; he WANTS to talk to you more, and this is the only way how.

Maybe when he looks at himself—he's insecure about being perfect—the whole world wants him to be, why wouldn't you?

Because you're Sonny Monroe.

You're one of the few rare people who'll give him a second chance for being just who he is, despite him being a great highney.

Because in our life, we all hope with our hearts, that we could have a Chad Dylan Cooper for ourselves.

We all need a Chad Dylan Cooper in our lives.

* * *

**Hey! This was just a random little thought I've been carrying all day with me...how I'd love a guy like CDC to be my friend or more...gosh. So, I plan on continuing it--every chapter here will carry thoughts on 4 of the episodes...problems is, I don't know whether I should end at episode 12, write in the thoughts of ep. 13 or continue it til season 1 is over? And if I do wait til season 1 is over, should I still write 4 episode thoughts to a chapter? Or have ep. 13 and ep. 14 and such have their own chapter then? Please help! Thanks!**

**Oh, and please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Everyone who left a review for the intro, thank you so so much! So I figured to make this as orderly as possible, I'm going to include hints from two 'episodes' for every chapter that I write, so when the the new shows air, all the readers and myself won't have to wait a month to post one chapter that includes the new shows. Oh, and I don't know whose POV this is in...mine? Like forwarding Chad's actions to Sonny, I guess? But I took all the 'clues' and changed it out of context, I guess--manipulating it for my story, lol. Please tell me if I've forgotten any other clues! And the episodes should be in order--I meant to leave out the very first one.**

**Disclaimer: (I forgot it in the last chapter) I don't own what I am obsessed with, sadly. If those rich guys wanna sue me because they can't figure what we're all obsessed with, hey--it's not my fault!**

* * *

We all need a guy who, despite showing he and his homies are against you and your tribe, your values, he'll still lend you a hand. And sometimes we'll fight with him and he'll be in rage towards us, but in the end, he'll come back to you.

And when he comes and sees that you have fallen, he'll grow scared that you're hurt and will take you to the doctor without a second thought. But when you first meet, he'll compliment your name, hand you a smile.

"_He's a jerk_!" you cry out.

_But is he? Is he really?_

What if he was the guy to lend you not just his hand but his shoulder too?  
And always laugh at your jokes, despite you not REALLY being that funny? But _he_ laughed so you wouldn't feel down.  
And when he admits his mistake, his wrong-doing, you gotta appreciate that guy. I mean, c'mon, how many other guys can say that with pride? To remember names, he claims he'll need effort and interest. Well...he remembered yours.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Notice how I never use HIS name, well, in the first chapter I did, but not in these episode hints. I plan on doing something dramatic and enpowering with his name when the end of Season 1 finally reaches us. Please review if you read this!

Disclaimer: I don't own what Disney has. (I'm never straightforward, am I =D)

* * *

He loves you.

How else can he know you, remember your face, despite you saying "No one knows me! No one will EVER know me!" But sounds like someone knows you, Sonny.

Or at the end, who did you think you were almost "having a moment with"? Who softly talked to you about Actor Insecurity for whether you're good enough. But you are good enough Sonny, because in the end, he helped you and was your #1 fan.

You didn't see.

You didn't see how he looked at you when you were called to go on stage and he looked at you with concern. He cared about you--he said that.

And sometimes--sometimes he won't be there for you--but it's because he wants to show you that you can still live without him, have your own life. He lets you have your won time, so do whatever you want.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry if the first 3 chapters weren't that great--of course, there were not many Channy hints and there won't be many here. But all the ones after this chapter will, of course--obviously!

* * *

His birthday arrived--well happy birthday to him.

Don't be mad at him, he's like any accentric kid--finally able to have a day of himself.

And he invited you--but you said no. Did you not see how persistant he was to get you to be there?

Or how he fell apart when you said no? You rejected him and he still loves you even more because he can't take you for granted--he loves you beacuse you could leave anytime--you won't always be there to hang around.

But you came to him, Sonny. Don't deny it.

_You went for him._

Didn't you see how worried he was when you laid on the couch, depressed? Did you see how eager he was to place his arms around you and hear you out--he accepted you--oh, bless his eagerness.

And then when you were "Poll'd Apart"--don't you think while the whole world read Shorona's blog about you, he felt angered and wished he could do something to really explain what you were like? How sweet, sunny, innocent you were? Who knows what he did when he read it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Finally! A longer chapter! I was really hating myself for posting up such short chapters but really--those earlier episodes--there really wasn't many Channy hints!

* * *

How do you know he loves you?

What about the day you guys actually became "Fast Friends"? It all started out with jealousy.

I wonder how the other girl, always staying silent, felt when all she heard from his lips was "Sonny...Sonny". Yet again, he still couldn't keep his arms away from you, by the table, infront of the doghouses.

You're his favorite, he announced it to the whole world. And you was so glad to see him like this--how nice and sweet and caring.

Whend did he start falling for you?

Was it when he gave you some napkins and planned to be as nice as you--or at least try?

Or when he said he'll "catch you later"? Or when he really did catch up with you again in your dressing room?

Or maybe he fell when he met Cupcakes, and thought of you, Sonny.  
(Of course it's a compliment)

He loves you--he agreed to talk to you despite you speaking horribly about him on national television. What's more-he didn't deny it, he said "I like you".

He said it, but you hurt him deep.

But despite being numbed by your words, he said what no hot-headed famous jerk would say to 'lowly actors'--he said "we should hang out".

Because he wants to be with you, despite where you come from, even if it's the enxt studio over. You saw that smile--he really wanted you.

You think he doesn't love you?

Who else would carry concern and jealousy in his eyes?

Everyone knew he fell first--Sonny, you didn't see him when you played your 'friendly' game with Tawni. But you never saw how furious he was when James dropped the note that he liked Tawni. And he defend your virtue--"Sonny's always cute. She can't do anything without being cute..."

Oh, how he denied his problem by saying "Stupid cute".

Because we could all use a man who loves our cuteness. And would stand up by our side, helping us back up when a jerk's brought us down.

Did you notice how nothing he did on the fake date was fake? You pushed him to the limits of his acting skills and he flopped. Why did you curse his career by coming here? But I don't think he'd have it any other way.

He can't be as much of a jerk that you thought he was if he helped you. He didn't have to help you but he did. Did you see how a smile crept on his lips when you snuggled and laid on his shoulder?

(Who knew that this would be the end of his frequent actions of putting his arm over you)

You call that fake?

Was all his cuddling with you false?

Or when James texted you that he desired you back…Sonny, you didn't see how the young man's face fell apart—the one whom you sat beside.

Where were his acting skills then?

Where were those same skills when you "kissed" him and he denied it being fake—is it because he wanted you that much more?

Hey, he knows how to tuck and roll too—he did it to impress you. Won't you give him a chance?

Because sometimes we need a guy who'll be unselfish and want to be there for you. And who'll want to hang out with us just for the sake of being with you.

How do you know he loves you?

* * *

A/N: Did anyone else notice that? How since this episode, Chad's stopped touching Sonny (well, like after the Prom episode), like putting his arm over her shoulder, just touching her hand? Seems like Sonny's the one trying to get a hold of his hands now! I may write a chapter on just that! And also, when was the start of 'Really (name). Did you really?" --the second episode I believe. But what about the "Fine/good" wars--didn't it start at the beginning of the Prom episode?

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6: Sonny and the Studio Brat

Hi!

You _probably_ hate me right now for 1) leaving for college so I won't be updating as fast as I do in the summer and 2) Because it seemed like I gave up on this story. But I didn't—I just _really _didn't feel like analyzing every Channy bit and transforming it into deep poetry, because my mind wanted to rest. But now since I'm gonna be back into the order of education and all that—let the analysis began!

Disclaimer: Why, yes! I own Sterling's little wrinkles. No, I do not own SWAC or anything affiliated with it! Except for this style of my writing!

Oh, and this is just based off of episode 10—"Studio Brat" because if I added episode 11, this would be 16 pages long.

* * *

How do you know he loves you?

Well—would he make fun of anyone _else _wearing a stupid hat? Oh—excuse me, I meant "The Ambassador of Fun" hat…stupid.

"It's the pant's…" he mocked, watching you. Maybe all he hears from you is "Chad you are so _super _blah blah blah" because he wishes you would notice it already and give in to him—you're all he's dreaming about. I mean, what kinda guy wants to randomly spin the spinner on an awesome-cool hat?

He mocks your show—because he's _insecure, _Sonny. He wants to be the best for you, and only you. I see how he always watches you, always comparing you to others, almost messing with your mind.

(Of course, you must give his bravery a break. _No one _can stand up to Mr. Condor, not even Chad Dylan Cooper—that's why he ran away.)

How could he not love you when you become the role model of a little girl who has nothing….and later it be known that she has everything except your man…and a heart. He loves how you adore children like no other person.

And yet you found something evil inside the child—Zora had confirmed it—the Studio Princess had sparked jealousy in you, don't deny it.

"I love him," Dakota taunts in a cute 9-year old gesture.

"Heh…_So does Chad Dylan Cooper_…"

And so do you, Sonny. You just love saying his whole name, don't you?

"If you were important enough, you'd have the number to the phone I answered"…that's what Chad's voicemail was. But Sonny…you _did _have the number, because he answered you!

You called him—despite the loathing, the rivalry, you called him! And what happened? Chad answered—he recognized your voice and then came to a realization, yes he did! ("Oh _man, I got the wrong phone?")_

He seemed interested in 'your friend' before he knew her age. Why Sonny? Did he think he could have the potential to make you jealous?

Why is it that when Chad hanged up on you, you pretended that you were still talking to him? You said "K, _peace out!" _all happily, why? Was it because you really wished you were still talking to him? Or that you guys really would have peace and be on friendlier terms?

You were soon tied up, alone, gagged, in desperate need to be saved. Did you wish for someone to save you? A knight in shining armour? A gorgeous blond? Well you _sorta _got your wish.

Did your heart leap a thousand feet when Dakota wrote the abbreviation for the "Children Having A Dream" foundation? Does she share _your _dream? When you soon became released from your capture, did your heart drop when Nico and Grady added their description of Dakota as "Chad-lovin'"?

Dakota Condor—every parent's little wish to have a daughter like her, until her mask unveils and you see who she truly is: The Spawn of Satan. You dealt with the Spawn of Satan because of Chad?

You went to go find Chad—how is it that you knew _exactly_ where he'd be, Sonny? Have you stalked him to find what route he takes at 3:56 pm? You ask him for a favor, but he interrupts, saying "K, let me tell you what _I _need."

"Why're _your _needs always greater than mine?" You say, but think about it.

What he _needs _is you—you only need to help out a spawn, trading in Chad. I think it's been declared why his need is greater. Sonny, you fulfill his every need.

Have you noticed how he enjoys your guy's every single moment—whether you walk, or how he lies.

"I don't care about your funny little punchline, which seems to never actually be funny or _little_," he sneered. But if only you knew Sonny—he _does _care.

He even said "I'll do whatever, just _get me in "The Basement"!" _But Chad Dylan Cooper never says 'he'll do anything'. So why did he say it to you, Sonny? And when you walked away from him

Sonny, did you notice how he just HAD to get into "The Basement"—why? Was it just to earn his title back again or was there a certain person he had his eyes on to dance with? . Did you catch how when you left, Chad watched you leave, his hand flew towards your position? Why do you think he did that?

You hurried walked to your set—finding the other cast members there. Did your heart flutter from your moment with Chad? "There's no basement!? No!" You were devastated when you heard there was no basement—why? Did you imagine yourself beside Chad when you two entered in, his slender hand holding your own?

Sonny, Chad needs you. He needs someone with a pure heart, who won't cheat him. Do you know how many times he's felt misused, like from your friend Tawni, who conned him out of his money? Don't follow her footsteps, Sonny; he wants you!

You saw him enter in—the most beautiful god in the world and he came up to you, saying, "Yes, I am cool again, word up!" Why does he care so much? Is it because he wants to be the best for you?

"Alright, what's the punchline to your funny little story?" So the king of Drama was looking forward to your story? He cared enough to remember it? Well _someone's _a hypocrite.

Did you notice how Chad shivered in disgust under the spawn's touch, how his eyes were pleading for you to take him out of his misery and hold him?

Did you feel your cheeks burn when you both had your silent conversation during his dance with another girl, and yet you're all he had eyes for?

You didn't see him, Sonny, but when you hurriedly left, Chad dryly chuckled—he smiled at you.

Chad then stopped dancing with his 'date', because well, he needed someone "a little more…_not you." _Did you catch his glance when he looked over at your direction right then?

How is it that a rival heartthrob lead you away from danger when "The Basement" was falling apart, pulling you away by your delicate hand? How is it that you clung to the shoulder of the royal "jerkthrob"?

Then the blackmail began—Tawni and Chad's video's clawing each other up. But you wanted them to forgive and forget, to have them both share the blame. Why? Because in a relationship—that is what you're supposed to do. And you did well, Sonny—you did _well._

How did you feel, Sonny, when Chad was right beside you, dancing along as you two brushed? Was your mind as sunny as your appearance then? Were you glowing on the inside as well?

How do you know he loves you?

_Because together, you beat the darkness and evil, unleashing a sunny day at "The Basement"._**

* * *

**

Again, remember—some stuff is sorta out of context here because I'm trying to twist it so we can persuade Channy to happen, lol.


End file.
